Broken Promise
by CaramelApple108
Summary: Hayley promised that she would be there whenever Jake or Felix would need her. But when Jake needs help and she ignores his pleas, what will happen? Rated M for precaution. JAYLEY & Brother love NO SLASH!


**Hi! Don't worry, I'll update my other story "Lost in Fame" soon. Sorry. I just have this in my mind and I can't get it out. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Troop. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them, I'd have it happen on screen. :)**

Betrayed

**Hayley's POV**

I have a date with Brad tonight, and I will not let Jake ruin it. For some reason, there always has to be an emergency whenever I have a date. I have the feeling that Jake was behind I but gave up on that idea since he would never let dangerous monsters out on purpose. Jake thinks it's Gus- or Augustus as he wants to be called.

My mind wandered off. I glanced at the clock, and saw that it was 7pm exactly. As if reading my mind, the doorbell rang. I rushed down to answer it.

_Jake Collins, you will not ruin this night for me. Not for _anything.

And if there was a monster problem, he could handle it, right? Nothing could go wrong.

**Jake's POV**

_This is so boring..._I thought. I sat in Troop Headquarters, since I had no other place to go. Phoebe had a sleepover, and there was one girl who kept on looking at me very weirdly. Felix left to visit some long distance relatives, and Hayley had a date with Brad. Or was it Brian? All these B's confuse me.

"Jake? What are you doing here so late?" I turned around to see Mr. Stockley standing by the elevators, ready to leave.

I shrugged. "I have no place to go."

"Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. You know your things are still here from last time. Why don't you use those?"

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Stockley."

He turned around before stepping into the elevator.

"And Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I know Hayley has a date tonight, so please don't let loose any monsters."

I raised my hands in exasperation. "Why does everyone think it's me?"

"All the evidence leads to you."

"What evidence?"

"You're obviously jealous of Hayley's boyfriends."

"What? No, I just don't want her to get hurt. And if I let monsters out, wouldn't there be a chance of her getting hurt?"

"I don't know Jake, I don't know."

And he left.

**Hayley's POV**

Brad is so amazing. He bought me dinner, complimented me, and now, we're going for a nice walk in the park. He's the complete opposite of Jake. Wait, why am I thinking about Jake? I have to think of Brad. No matter how much I tried, my mind kept wandering back to Jake.

I wonder what he's doing.

**Jake's POV**

I don't know why all the girls in my comic look like Hayley. Maybe Mr. Stockley's right. No. Ugh. Girls are so confusing.

_Beep!Beep! _Ugh! It's 10pm. Can't I get a break?

I went to go see what monster was sensed lurking in Lakewood.

"Oh no." I sighed. It was a Quadro-Gob. It's in the forest. I should watch-com Hayley, since Felix was on another country.

"Hayley." I said as soon as her face appeared.

"Jake? You're lucky Brad isn't here right now. He went to go get us a blanket."

"Yeah. We have a pro- wait, a blanket? Why?"

"We're watching a movie at his house." Her face was filled with happiness when she talked about Brad. It kind of made me jealous.

"Well, we have a problem. A Quadro-Gob is loose in Lakewood Forest. You have to come help."

"Three things Jake. One, it's 10pm. Two, I'm with Brad. Three, if there is one, you can handle it."

"But-"

"And how do I know you're not making it up?"

"Hayley-"

"Jake, I can't right now. Why don't you just go work on your comic book that'll never be published?"

That stung. "My comic book will be published. And when you joined The Troop, I know you made an oath to answer to monster attacks whenever there is one."

"No it won't. That's just in your little mind. And has there been an attack? No."

"Do you want one to happen?"

"Jake, Brad is coming back. I don't have time. Bye."

"But Hayley. You promised."

"Promised what?"

"That whenever Felix and I needed you, you would come."

"Jake-Bye."

She turned off her watch-com.

"You promised." I whispered.

I guess I would fight this monster alone. What will I need? I looked around the room, not stopping to think that it was a trap. A trap to end my life.

My head thumped against a tree. Again.

I groaned in pain. It had been at least an hour since I spotted the monster, and started to fight it. I was going to stun it from behind, but it didn't work out. I got hurt two ways. 1.) He bit me. 2.) When he did, he threw me against stuff. Like rocks, or in this case, trees.

Sleep deprivation didn't help at all.

I saw as it started to run away, and went after it, groaning in pain as the blood kept seeping through my clothes.

As I was running, I tripped over a branch. When I looked up, the Quadro-Gob was gone.

"Ugh..."

I tried to stand up, but I just didn't have the strength. I just fell back down again.

"Hayley..." I pleaded before everything went black.

**Laurel's POV**

When I saw Jake lying there on the hard forest floor, I couldn't help but help him out. I got water and cleaned his injuries. I'm not a doctor, so I can't prevent an infection. I made a nice bed of leaves for him, and covered him in leaves so he wouldn't be cold.

All the while, Jake couldn't help saying, no, _pleading _Hayley to come help him. I guess she left him alone just to go to a date, _again. _

Since Jake taught me how to text when he thought I was human, I texted Hayley about what was happening. I just hoped her phone wasn't off.

…

**Hayley's POV**

Since it's late, Brad let me stay in his guest bedroom. I tried to say no because I knew it wasn't right, but I finally gave in.

In the room, I tried to reach Jake on our watch-coms because I felt guilty. I did promise Jake and Felix. He didn't answer. _Probably mad at me. _If he wants to play cold shoulder, he should get ready to lose.

…

**Jake's POV**

When I woke up, I felt really weak. When I moved, it hurt, when I breathed, it hurt.

_ I have to catch that Quadro-Gob. _When I tried to get up, I started to fall. Before I hit the ground, a pair of hands caught me. I looked up.

"Laurel." I whispered.

"Hey Jake." She stood me up and held me until I could finally stand on my own. "How are you feeling?"

"The truth? Bad."

"Well, you should probably get back to Lakewood to see a doctor. I cleaned your wounds, but you might still get an infection. And I had nothing to cover the bruises with, so you have to get that fixed too."

I looked down at my stomach which had gotten the biting part of the fight. It wasn't bleeding much, so I wouldn't die of blood loss very soon.

"Thanks Laurel."  
"No problem."

"How far back?"

"You could probably get there in about three minutes."

"Oh okay. Thanks for everything Laurel."

"Bye Jake."

And with a _whoosh_, she was gone. I started to make my walk back to Lakewood. I looked at my watch. I sighed. I was late for school.

**Hayley's POV**

Where was Jake? We had only our first class together, and I wanted to check if he was okay. He's probably just late like always. Luckily, today we were watching a movie, and our teacher always fell asleep.

…

Just as I predicted, Jake came late. He looked tired and worn out. Probably stayed up last night.

But, where did he get those bruises?

**Jake's POV**

I really didn't want to come to school, but if I didn't, I'd have a whole bunch of teachers after me. Not to mention, detention. If I got one more tardy or unexcused absence, I would get detention. And detention is not fun here. Especially when it's with the teacher that's wiping her nose every single minute.

I took a peek at Hayley out of the corner of my eye. It looked like she was trying to send a message through her watch-com. If it was to me, too bad. My watch-com is broken.

…**...**

After school, I went up to Hayley. "Hayley, can you please help me catch the Quadro-Gob?"

She didn't even bother answering. All she did was go up to Brad.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked her. She nodded and left. Left me standing there like an idiot.

…**...**

I was in the forest after going to HQ to get my stuff and a new watch-com. I was hoping to catch the monster before 9pm. Felix's monster tracker helped. Finally, I was in front of it. "We meet again, Quadro-Gob." The next few seconds passed quickly. Before I realized it, the Quadro-Gob was on top of me, it's stinky, gingivitis-filled mouth coming towards my body. My head started throbbing. I probably had a concussion. I didn't care. I didn't care that Hayley didn't care if I got hurt or not. I didn't care if Felix was on another country. I was getting help. "Felix!" I yelled when his picture came on the tiny screen.

"Hey Jake. What do you need?"

"Where are you?" I looked back at the Quadro-Gob. "Get off!" I tried getting out of it's grasp, but it tightened it's claws on my stomach. "Ugh!"

"Jake!" yelled Felix.

"Yeah?" I grumbled.

"Where are _you_?" he asked.

"In the Lakewood Forest. With a stinking Quadro-Gob on top of me!" I reached for my blaster. So close...

"I'm almost there. I'm about 5 minutes away. Where's Hayley?" I got a strange feeling in me. Like jealousy... "JAKE! Where's Hayley?"

"With her boyfriend."

"Why? Is he in danger?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I asked her to come help me, but she just went off with him and told me I could handle it by myself even if she promised she would help us when we needed it and I'm freaking tired!" I breathed heavily. I looked at my stomach and saw A LOT of blood. And none of it was the Quadro-Gob's. "Felix," I breathed, drowsiness trying to conquer me. "I think I'm gonna bleed out soon."

"Jake. Just hold on. What's the Quadro-Gob doing now?" I looked up. It looked like it was...eyeballing me.

"Umm..Felix. Ugh. What does it mean if it's eyeing me?" I heard Felix gasp.

"He's gonna eat you soon Jake."

"This makes my day." I grumbled. I heard Felix say more words, but I just couldn't understand him. I was getting drowsier by the second. And Felix was about three minutes away. I reached again for my blaster. My fingertips brushed against it. One..Two...Three! I got it! "Finally." Just as I aimed for it, its claws tightened more around my stomach, if that was possible. "Agh!" My grip was loosening. I could feel my brain shutting down. Just as its mouth was a foot away from my face, I shot at it. It exploded with a gargle. The weird thing was...nothing exploded out.

I dropped the blaster and put my hands on my aching stomach. I knew I was going to die. I was trying to wait for Felix so I could at least say bye. "Hayley.." I whispered. After that, I blacked out.

…**...**

**Felix's POV**

I raced through the forest to find Jake. I cursed myself for stopping at headquarters to get equipment. Wouldn't Jake have it? Jake... I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. But Hayley would- Hayley. I had to tell her.

"Hayley!" I exclaimed as her face popped up on my watch-com.

"Felix! When did you get back?"

"Five minutes ago. Hayley, Jake needs us." She laughed.

"No he doesn't. He could handle a simple Quadro-Gob by himself. Now I need to go. Brad's coming."

"Hay-" Her face left the screen. "Ugh. Girls." I stopped in my tracks as I took in the scene in front of me. Jake. On. The. Ground. With. Blood. All. Around. Him. Passed. Out. "JAKE!" I yelled as I ran to him. When I got by him, I saw that he had been right. He was going to bleed out soon. I called an ambulance.

"I SEE IT WORKED!" I looked up to where the voice came from. It was Gus.

**Augustus's (Gus) POV**

"Hello Felix." I greeted. My plan worked. Jake is dead. Or will be in a few minutes.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the emotionally challenged."

"Ha. I escaped. And now I'm here to make Hayley mine. Not Jake's."

"So this was your plan? You're sick."

"I wouldn't say that. My plan was simple. Get Jake out of the way so I could have Hayley."

"You didn't have to get rid of Jake."

"What? Yes I did. He was obviously in love with Hayley. She returned the feelings. And when he died, I would comfort her, and she would love me."

"Hayley hates Jake's guts. Didn't you think that if she loved him, she would have helped him?"

"Uhh..." It was true. Ugh...none of my plans ever go right. "I'll be back one day, Felix."

And I left.

**Felix's POV**

After Augustus left, I called the place he escaped from. They said he was in their sight, and I heard them catch him. Where was that ambulance? Suddenly I heard sirens. They were finally here.

"Hello." an EMT greeted.

"Hi." I said as they loaded Jake on a stretcher. They started rolling him away. "Umm..may I go with you guys?"

"You family?"

"We're step-brothers." I explained. We didn't look close enough to be brothers, so I chose the next best thing.

"Come with us."

All along the ride, I heard the EMT's trying to wake Jake up. Like if that would work. Even when Jake wasn't so close to death, he was a heavy sleeper. We finally arrived at the hospital. Sadly, I couldn't go farther than the waiting room. I decided to call Mr. Stockley and try Hayley again. I also have to call Jake's parents.

"Hey Mr. Stockley. Jake's in the hospital."

"What happened? Which one? I'm on my way."

"He was attacked by a Quadro-Gob, the one closest to our school, okay. Bye." One down, two to go. I decided to watch-com Hayley, it was faster. "Hayley. Jake's in the hospital."

"Which one?" she asked hurriedly.

"The one closest to our school."

"Okay. I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"How-" her face disappeared. One to go.

**Hayley's POV**

I didn't mean for him to get hurt. If I had known, I would have helped him with the stupid Quadro-Gob. Jake better pull through. As I ran towards the hospital, the only thing I could think about was Jake. Nothing else. Not even my break up with Brad.

**Felix's POV**

"Hayley! Mr. Stockley! Mr. and Mrs. Collins! Phoebe!" I exclaimed as they all ran into the waiting room.

"How is he?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know. I haven't-"

"Jake Collins?" A doctor called. We all turned towards him. "Jake will be fine, he will be in pain for a few hours, and he will have to stay overnight."

"What happened to him?" Jake's dad asked the doctor.

"We do not know. Only his step-brother knows." He looked at me. I laughed nervously.

"Well, he was um, attacked." they still stared at me. "By a um, bear?" I made it sound like a question. Thankfully, they believed it.

"The attack made him lose a lot of blood, he'll be fine." The doctor stated.

"Can we see him?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Of course. 3rd floor, #302. We recommend to go in one at a time only. Oh and by the way, he was calling for someone named Hayley. Just thought I'd let you know. Have a nice night. Two people can stay overnight with him."

When we were outside his room, we all looked at Hayley.

"What?" she asked.

"We want him to see you first, sweetie." said Mrs. Collins.

"Sure?" Mrs. Collins nodded. "Okay." and in Hayley went, the door shut behind her.

"His step-brother?" Mr. Stockley asked. I smiled.

**Jake's POV**

I felt like I got run over. The door opened. I opened my eyes. There stood the one and only, Hayley Steele. The girl I'm in love with. My best friend, other than Felix anyways.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." Why was she here? I thought she would be with Brad.

"How are you-"

"Please don't ask me how I'm feeling. The doctors beat you to it." She smiled. "Come on Hayley, sit." I patted a space on my bed. She sat on it, and put her hand on the other side of my body. "Don't take this in a bad way, but why aren't you with Brad?"

"I dumped him. He didn't want me to come see you."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. Sorry I didn't help you."

"It's okay. Any other B's you plan on dating?" I joked.

"Nope. I'm actually looking at a J right now." I was confused. Weren't B's her 'thing'? Next thing I knew, she was leaning in. Next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. Thing after that, I was kissing her back. Our lips moved together perfectly. After a while, I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she granted. I told her all my feelings the way I kissed her. She was doing the same thing.

**Hayley's POV**

I can't believe I finally kissed Jake! Better part, he was kissing me back. I was telling him I loved him, and I knew he got the message. I don't even care that his parents, Phoebe, Mr. Stockley, and Felix are watching us through the blinds Felix opened to spy on us. I only cared about being with Jake.

After a while, air was becoming a problem. We had to break apart. He was blushing and when he caught me smiling at him, he smiled. I could feel myself blushing too. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Okay lovebirds. Can we come in?" Felix joked.

"Sure." I said. "But what about the one person rule?" I asked.

"He said it was recommended. Not that we had to." I smiled. They all came in.

"How are you-" Jake's mom started.

"Please don't ask me how I'm feeling. The doctors beat you to it." We laughed.

"Your step-brother here saved your life Jake. And we thank him for it." Mr. Stockley said. Jake smiled.

"Thanks Felix. I owe you one. And we really are step-brother's aren't we?" Felix smiled.

"Yeah we are. I even made a schedule." He gave Jake a list.

**Jake's POV**

I looked over the list. All my days are filled.

As I looked around, I smiled. I looked at my girlfriend(yeah I need to make sure we're official later), 'step-brother',sister, and parents. Everything was going to be fine. I had a feeling.

**What do you think? I strongly dislike the ending, but please REVIEW! Anyone know when The Troop will come back on? It's one of my favorite TV shows, and Jake and Hayley need to get together! When's Season 2 starting? (The Quadro-Gob is from Troop Grid. I would have never thought of a name that good.)**


End file.
